The present invention relates to a keyboard assembly with a positioning function, especially to a compact keyboard assembly for portable electronic devices such as PDAs (personal digital assistants) or cellular phones.
Compact and portable electronic devices such as PDAs (personal digital assistants) or cellular phones are essential for mobile communication. The compact and portable electronic devices generally rely on a keyboard for inputting data.
However, there is often a connection problem between the compact keyboard and the portable electronic device. For example, the compact keyboard may be electrically connected to the cellular phone by a cable and mechanically connected to the cellular phone by a clamping device.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a prior art keyboard 1a for a cellular phone 11a. The keyboard 1a is electrically connected to the cellular phone 11a by an interface 10a. Moreover, the keyboard 1a is collinear with the cellulous phone 11a. Therefore, it is a problem for a user to view a display panel 12a on the cellular phone 11a while inputting data through the keyboard 1a. 
The PDA generally has a foldable keyboard and the keyboard can be expanded to an inclined angle with respect to the PDA to facilitate viewing. However, the clamping of the keyboard to an inclined angle with respect to the
It is the object of the present invention to provide a keyboard assembly with a positioning function, whereby the keyboard can be advantageously positioned.
In a first aspect of the invention, the keyboard assembly has an interface with its vertical line inclined to its pivotal axis. The inclined angle is increased when the interface is rotated with respect to the inclined pivotal axis.
In a second aspect of the invention, the keyboard assembly has an interface with its vertical line inclined to its pivotal axis. When the interface is rotated with respect to the inclined pivotal axis, the keyboard can be advantageously positioned to expanded state.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the keyboard assembly comprises a keyboard body and an interface pivotally arranged on a pivotal axis of the keyboard body and being able to rotate laterally. The pivotal axis has an inclined angle with respect to a vertical line of the interface. After the interface is rotated to a clamping position with respect to the keyboard body, there is an included angle between the interface and the keyboard body, wherein the included angle is two times of the inclined angle.
According to the second aspect of the invention, the keyboard assembly comprises a keyboard body composed of a first panel and a second panel pivotally connected to the first panel. Each of the first panel and the second panel has a receiving space in symmetrical arrangement to accommodate the interface. The interface is rotated to the receiving space and the two panels of the keyboard body are prohibited from folding due to the interface.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: